


oityw Drabble #1

by writerzaya



Category: Durarara!!, Orihara Izaya to Yuuyake wo
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerzaya/pseuds/writerzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he might hate humanity just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oityw Drabble #1

Izaya glanced at the entrance to the building’s steps and frowned. It was only two. Nothing particularly exhausting for someone who was able, not for someone lithe and muscular. But nowadays those didn’t suit him. He wheeled himself to the back of the building and located a ramp which was probably only for loading purposes and sighed as he made an effort to reach the doorbell, a little high on the frame. As someone let him in, he rested his chin on a hand passively as they offered to wheel him in. 

It wasn’t uncommon, that. People pitied him. Even people who knew the kinds of things he had done in another life pitied him. He was disabled. Crippled. Ruined. They were oh so kind to him because he had lost everything. Lost the fight, lost his comfortable life, lost his mobility. Orihara Izaya had not had many hobbies, but two of the ones he had were affected by the wheelchair. The first was parkour. He could only dream about leaping along buildings like he once had. The second was impartial human observation. Because of his disability, no one acted regularly around him. The scum of the streets would give up and even fold his seat on the bus so he could fit his chair, children would stare wide-eyed. No one was real with him. 

He was a little bitter. A lot bitter. With himself, mostly. He’d made his enemy the strongest man in Ikebukuro and possibly Japan. He’d thought he could beat him, kill even, this beast of a man. He’d nearly succeeded, but so had Shizuo’s apprentice when she’d done the same. He’d nearly died in Kine’s car because he requested to leave the city. He’d wanted to when they told him he may never walk again. He accepted his loss but he didn’t anticipate the pity.

“Ah, I suppose so.” He answered the man who had already situated himself behind the chair in order to push him. He wasn’t grateful. His arms may have been tired but he would prefer the physical ache than the one that manifested because he sometimes thought he might hate humanity just a little. Just because of the damned pity. “I have a meeting on the 18th floor.” He said, “I won’t need you past the elevator.” And the man nodded and deposited him next to the elevator, whose buttons were once again just high enough that he had to actually raise his arm.


End file.
